Un job particulier
by Titi2206
Summary: Bella est étudiante, elle a besoin d'argent et trouve un moyen rapide de s'en faire, elle travaillera comme escort-girl. Edward devient son client. Mais tout cela restera-t-il réellement professionnel?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Voilà une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'ai enfilé une robe que l'agence m'a donné ou prêté, je ne sais pas trop, qui me paraît bien trop courte, mais qui est d'après moi l'uniforme de base, alors autant que je m'y habitue. Elle permet d'avoir un accès visuel direct à mon décolleté bien trop plongeant qui me dérange.

Le blanc de cette robe est assorti à ma peau qui est toute aussi blanche. Je suis perchée sur des talons aiguilles de 10 centimètres qui sont très inconfortables comparé à mes bonnes vieilles converses. Mais j'imagine que le choix est vite fait lorsqu'on veut être sexy.

J'ai lâché mes cheveux bouclés qui sont quelque peu en désordre. Je n'essaie même pas d'y mettre de l'ordre. J'ai souligné mes yeux noisette d'un crayon noir, mais rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me maquiller je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je préfère m'abstenir.

Je ne me reconnais pas dans le miroir. Bien sur, c'est moi, mais jamais O grand jamais, je ne me suis habillée d'une façon aussi …sexy? Oui j'imagine que c'est le mot. Il le faut. Mon nouveau job le demande. Je regarde une dernière fois la photo de ma petite soeur posée sur mon bureau, je prends une grande inspiration afin de me motiver, attrape mon sac et mon manteau et je sors de mon appartement. Ce soir c'est mon premier soir, mon entrée dans leur monde. L'image de ma petite soeur et de ces monstres devra rester dans ma tête toute la soirée, sinon je sens que je pourrais craquer.

Une voiture est garée devant mon immeuble, une audi rouge, je devine tout de suite de qui il s'agit. Je m'engouffre dans celle-ci et dit bonsoir à Jessica et Angela. Elles aussi, sont méconnaissables. Angela assiste aux mêmes cours que moi à la fac. C'est elle qui m'a parlé de ce job, une façon de se faire du fric rapidement et en masse. Elle est très gentille et très douce. C'est aussi une des seules amis que j'ai. Mon boulot chez Jill's me prend beaucoup de temps. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des amis.

Jessica n'assiste pas à mes cours mais fait partie de la même fac, je l'apprécie moins. Elle est gentille mais beaucoup trop bavarde à mon goût, je déteste les gens qui se sentent obligés de meubler les blancs. Je n'aurais toutefois jamais cru qu'Angela et Jessica faisaient ça. Angela essaie de me rassurer, mais une boule reste nichée dans ma gorge:

-Ton client s'appelle Paul Lahote, il est très mignon tu verras. On tombe assez bien ce soir, m'explique Angela.

-Tu m'étonne, sourit Jessica visiblement excitée.

Angela lève les yeux au ciel:

-Jessica a eut plus de chance encore. Bref, comme je te l'ai dis Bella tu ne fais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Nous sommes là pour...

-Faire les putes, je la coupe.

Elle ferme les yeux comme si je lui avais donné une gifle et Jessica cesse de sourire comme une idiote:

-On est pas des putes, m'agresse-t-elle.

-Il faut que tu comprenne, reprend Angela. Nous ne sommes pas des prostituées, nous sommes des escortes, nous divertissons ces messieurs. Et en retour, ils sont généreux avec nous.

En somme, en Asie on donnerait l'exemple de la prostituée et de la geisha, mais il reste toujours le même problème, on couche dans les deux cas. Je sais bien qu'Angela veut seulement être gentille avec moi, mais le stress est toujours là. Comment pourrais-je laisser cet inconnu toucher mon corps à la fin de la soirée? Pense à Mary !

La voiture s'immobilise et je comprends que nous sommes arrivés. Nous entrons dans un bar très à la mode. L'ambiance qui règne est assez bonne et me met à l'aise mais bien vite je retombe sur terre quand Jessica répèrenos clients. J'inspire et suis mes amies. Pense à Mary! Je pense à ma soeur, il faut que je le fasse pour elle! Trois jeunes hommes nous accueille. Je n'ose presque pas les regarder. Mais il faut que je me mette dans la peau de mon personnage. Une escorte reste avant tout une bonne actrice. Je décide de sourire d'un air coquin comme si j'avais dragué des hommes toute ma vie.

Angela s'installe à côté de son client et me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer lequel est le mien, il est plutôt mignon en effet, il a une peau mâte, des cheveux noirs et une belle gueule. Finalement, ça n'est pas le vieux pervers auquel je m'attendais, déjà un bon point! Je m'installe près de lui et il me sourit d'un sourire qui j'en suis persuadée a dut en faire craquer plus d'une.

Ca n'est qu'ensuite que je regarde le troisième homme qui est au côté de Jessica. Je suis saisie par sa beauté. Cet homme, que dis-je ce dieu, est-il réel? Ses cheveux bronze en désordre appellent ma main, ses yeux verts me regardent intensément, ses traits sont fins, je crois, ou plutôt je suis sûre, de ne jamais avoir vu un homme aussi beau. S'en rend-il compte? Jessica a l'air aux anges, et la voix de Paul me force a détourner mon regard de ce bel apollon:

-Alors Bella? Tu es étudiante? C'est ça?

Comme si ça t'intéressait!

-C'est ça oui, je réponds avec un grand sourire.

J'attrape mon verre et bois une gorgée, sortez-moi de cet enfer!

-Et tu étudies quoi?

-La littérature.

Il rigole en haussant un sourcil:

-C'est pas un peu chiant ces trucs? Il faut être un peu intello pour aimer ça non?

Idiot! Je n'arrête cependant pas de sourire:

-Il est vrai que ça en appelle à plus de compétences intellectuelles, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde...

Le client d'Angela explose de rire, et Paul semble se tendre, quant à celui de Jessica, j'ai accaparé son attention. Il me regarde, intrigué:

-C'est qu'elle mord! S'exclame le client d'Angela.

Celle-ci me réprimande du regard. Oups! Je sais qu'il faut que je me rattrape, je reprends le costume de l'escorte, d'une main j'attrape mon verre, le porte à mes lèvres et pose une main sur la cuisse de mon client. Celui-ci me regarde surpris et je lui souris d'un air coquin derrière mon verre. Il se lèche la lèvre et sourit:

-Une autre tournée pour tout le monde, s'écrit-il.

Gagné! Angela qui s'était tendue, semble s'apaiser, elle me sourit timidement et retourne s'occuper de son client. La soirée se passe plutôt bien, mon client n'est pas du tout intéressant. Il parle de son affaire. Je sais qu'ils aiment ça, qu'on s'intéresse à eux, à ce qu'ils ont fait, leur réussite, et ce qu'ils possèdent. Cet homme est si facile à avoir. Je réprime un bâillement lorsqu'il commence à parler de sa voiture.

Cependant tout le long de notre discussion, je sens le regard insistant du client de Jessica. Je ne peux le regarder, je sais qu'il faut que je me concentre sur Paul. Je le regarde seulement lorsqu'il s'excuse et nous laisse. Je parle alors avec Jessica essayant d'arriver à ce que miss bavarde s'intéresse un peu plus que moi à ce que dit Paul. Mais bien vite, celle-ci reçoit un appel sur son portable. Je pensais que c'était interdit de répondre au téléphone lorsque nous sommes « au travail ». Je vois alors le client de Jessica se diriger vers la porte de sortie du bar et me sourire fièrement avant de sortir. Il s'en va? Et Jessica? Celle-ci revient à table visiblement en colère, telle une furie elle me tend le téléphone:

-Elle veut te parler.

Je ne comprends pas, mais j'attrape le portable et m'excuse tout d'abord auprès de mon client:

-Oui?

-Bella? Rentre chez toi, m'ordonne la voix de Victoria.

Victoria est notre boss, c'est elle qui s'occupe de nous recruter et de nous trouver des clients:

-Je ne comprends pas, Victoria j'ai un client. Il m'att...

-Pas ce soir, me coupe-t-elle. Tu es dispensé. Un client a payer très cher pour que tu ne couches surtout pas avec monsieur Lahote. Il te veux demain soir, rien que pour lui.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-C'est Monsieur Cullen. C'est un de mes meilleurs clients Bella. Il est aussi très gentil, crois-moi tu ne perds pas au change.

-D'accord très bien. Et Paul?

-Je lui proposerai Jessica s'il n'est pas content.

Je souris. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir de blanc au moins:

-Mais j'ai besoin de cet argent, je fais timidement.

-Monsieur Cullen te paye la perte, en double.

Wahou! Que demande le peuple?

-Eh bien, très bien. J'y serai demain soir.

-Repose-toi bien cette nuit, Bella.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander, elle a déjà raccroché. Je repars timidement vers notre table et Paul reçoit un appel, surement Victoria. Angela me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je lui explique. Jessica n'est plus là. Angela me sourit d'un air malicieux:

-Je me demande ce qu'il me veut ce monsieur Cullen, je lui avoue.

-Tu ne sais donc pas qui c'est? Elle me demande.

J'ai l'air bête et je ne sais pas pourquoi:

-Mais enfin Bella, Monsieur Cullen c'était le client de Jessica ce soir. »

L'apollon aux yeux verts? C'est lui? Et il me veut, moi? Qu'ai-je donc de plus que Jessica? Je reçois un sms :

_Demain soir, 20h à l'hôtel du Palais,_

_Porte une tenue chic !_

Les instructions sont claires. Monsieur Cullen m'attendra à 20 heures demain soir.

**Alors? Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour vos reviews. Vous avez sut me remotiver plus que jamais, et je suis plus que décidée à continuer cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

« Bella, le devis de Madame Reyson, est prêt? Me demande Jills.

Je fouille dans le bureau, je suis sûre de l'avoir sortie. Je trouve l'enveloppe dans laquelle il se trouve et je la tends à ma patronne. 18H30 ! Plus qu'une demie-heure et j'ai fini. Les dernières heures se sont écoulées à une vitesse impressionnante, contrairement à d'habitude. Jills revient et soupire à côté de moi:

-Enfin débarrassés de cette vieille peau, grogne-t-elle.

Madame Reyson a été infernale, et il en faut peu pour énerver l'électrique Jills. Elle est ma patronne depuis deux ans. Son garage marche bien, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant que des gens fassent autant confiance à une femme pour réparer leur voiture. Elle est très forte là-dedans, et bien plus forte que certains hommes. Comme Jacob aime le dire: « cette femme a des couilles ».

Mon rôle dans ce garage est simple, je me contente de m'occuper de l'accueil, physique ou téléphonique et de remplir quelques tâches administratives qui ne sont pas au goût de ma patronne. C'est un bon job, et Jills une bonne boss. Les horaires dépendent de mes cours. Bien sûr, ça n'est pas un grand plaisir pour moi de travailler dans ce garage, mais il le faut si je veux m'en sortir. Je regarde à nouveau l'horloge, l'heure défile : 18h45.

-Bientôt en week-end! Sourit Jacob qui vient d'arriver.

Jacob est un très bon ami. Il travaille ici lui aussi, et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Jills a bien voulu m'embaucher. Nous venons tous les deux de Forks, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Seattle, j'ai été soulagée de l'avoir avec moi. Il m'a beaucoup aidé:

-Tu as des projets? Me demande-t-il.

-Non, Jills refuse encore de me laisser faire des heures supplémentaires, alors j'imagine que je vais travailler un peu mes cours.

-Tu es trop sérieuse Bella.

-Tu sais bien qu'il le faut.

C'est grâce à ma bourse que j'arrive à payer l'université, si je la perds je suis fichue. Jacob se lave les mains dans les toilettes à côté de l'accueil et je regarde encore une fois l'horloge. Je suis visiblement stressée, je ne sais pas comment se passera la soirée:

-Je vais boire un coup avec des amis demain soir, tu pourrais peut-être te joindre à nous. Seth sera présent, il sera heureux de te revoir.

Je souris à l'idée de pouvoir revoir Seth, mais m'excuse:

-Je ne pourrais pas...

-Penses-y, me coupe Jacob.

Je le regarde d'un air las et il me fait un sourire timide:

-Promis? Espère-t-il.

-J'y penserai.

La réponse restera : non. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça. Jills entre dans la pièce et m'invite à débaucher. C'est l'heure. J'attrape mon manteau et mon sac et sors du garage. Je rentre chez moi à pied. Mon appartement n'est pas très loin, mais je me dépêche. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en retard: 20 heures à l'hôtel du Palais. Au moins il m'offre un joli décor et non pas celui d'un vieux motel miteux. Ce matin-là alors que la panique m'a prise en pensant que je n'avais rien de « chic » dans mon placard, Angela m'a proposé de me prêter une belle robe de soirée. Je n'en ai jamais portée, ce monde n'est pas le mien. Elle m'a aussi rappelé une règle:

-Tu ne fais rien que tu ne souhaites pas. Nous ne sommes pas des prostituées Bella.

Elle a peut-être raison, mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche tout ça. Je suis nouvelle, et peu sûre de moi. Je me demande alors si je peux éviter de coucher avec cet homme ce soir. La réponse d'après Angela est oui, mais j'ai peur que Victoria me réprimande si elle perd un si bon client. Je passe à la douche et me prépare ensuite. La robe est longue ce qui m'étonne, elle tombe jusqu'à mes pieds. Elle est verte pomme et comporte des motifs marrons, elle est très belle. Le décolleté n'est pas plongeant. Je n'ai pas l'air d'une pute dans cette robe, elle est parfaite. J'attache mes cheveux en chignon, souligne mes yeux d'un crayon et applique un rouge à lèvre prune sur mes lèvres. Lorsque je m'apprête à passer un coup de fil à ma soeur quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je l'ouvre et découvre un homme de la quarantaine en costard:

-Mademoiselle Swan? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Monsieur Cullen m'a demandé de vous accompagner à l'hôtel, me dit-il d'un ton très professionnel.

Je suis prise de court. Pour qui se prend-il? Il n'est que 19h40, je ne suis pas censée être à sa disposition à cette heure-ci! Quelles raisons a-t-il de penser que je sois libre à cette heure-là. Peut-être ai-je une vie sociale... Bien que ça ne soit pas le cas. Je reconsidère sa proposition avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, et décide d'accepter. Après tout, ça m'éviterait que mes talons ne me fasse trop mal. J'attrape donc mon manteau et mon sac et le suis. Il m'ouvre la porte d'une BMW noire et je m'engouffre dans cette voiture qui pue le fric. Je décide tout de même, de passer mon appel, bien que le chauffeur m'entende:

-Allo? Répond ma petite soeur d'une voix fragile.

-Ma chérie, je souris. Tu vas bien?

-Ca va Bella. Et toi?

Elle a l'air un peu triste:

-Oui je vais bien. Comment va ton bras?

-J'ai moins mal.

-Les médicaments ont sûrement fait de l'effet. Tu as mangé ce soir?

-Heu...oui.

Je sens qu'elle me ment. Elle ne veut pas que je m'inquiète:

-Patrick et Sally sont là?

-Non, ils sont sortis avec Eric au bowling. Je suis avec Sarah.

-Tu as fermé la porte à clé, comme je te l'ai expliqué?

-Oui je l'ai fait. Mais Sally va encore me gronder quand ils rentreront. Elle n'aime pas que je ferme à clé.

Mon sang boue dans mes veines, et voilà que la voiture s'immobilise. Nous sommes arrivés:

-Mary, je dois te laisser. Laisse la porte à clé! Et lorsque Sally rentrera tu fais comme je t'ai dis, tu penses au jour ou je viendrai te chercher d'accord?

-Oui, Bella.

-Je t'aime Mary.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je réprime un sanglot et raccroche. Le boulot m'appelle. Je pense fort à Mary et entre dans l'hôtel. Le chauffeur semble avertir Monsieur Cullen de mon arrivée. Il est en pleine discussion avec un vieux monsieur aux cheveux grisonnant, discussion qui s'achève lorsqu'il me voit. Il se lève, remercie l'autre et s'avance vers moi. Sa beauté me frappe une nouvelle fois. Il est vêtu d'une magnifique chemise noire et d'un pantalon noir lui aussi. Ses cheveux sont toujours en bataille et il a l'air très heureux de me voir:

-Isabella, vous êtes splendide, sourit-il.

-J'ai dut faire vite, mon patron m'a appelé plus tôt que prévu, déjà des heures sup...

Je le regarde, ne perdant pas mon sourire. Je ne sais pas si ça lui plaira mais je préfère être claire avec lui. Il ne semble pas s'en offusquer et ma réponse le fait même plutôt rire:

-J'ai cru que cela vous ferez plaisir, mon chauffeur est là pour ça.

Si la franchise lui plaît, il sera servi:

-Eh bien, le plaisir a surtout été pour lui en fait. Conduire une si belle voiture et avoir une si belle femme à l'arrière de celle-ci, c'est un job cool. Je devrais peut-être laisser mon cv au patron.

J'ajoute un petit clin d'oeil à ma phrase, ce qui le fait rire. Je décide d'être une Bella plus à l'aise que d'habitude. Je dois bien chercher des points positifs à ce boulot. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être une Bella plus insouciante qui ne pense pas aux factures qu'elle aura à payer et plus « à l'aise dans ses baskets », c'est le moment ou jamais de jouer le jeu:

-Vous m'excusez d'avoir dut vous faire venir ici. Cet homme est coriace en affaire je savais que notre réunion durerait plus longtemps.

-Je suis sûre que vous savez aussi être très coriace.

Je réfléchis:

-Mais je ne comprends pas. On ne reste pas ici?

Il hausse un sourcil et ne lâche pas son petit sourire en coin:

-Eh bien si vous voulez restez ici, d'accord. Mais moi j'ai faim, pas vous?

Il s'éloigne et je le suis, j'imagine que c'est ce que je dois faire. La partie sex est donc reportée. Il sort de l'hôtel et le chauffeur nous suit. Monsieur Cullen lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et le chauffeur hoche la tête et lui donne les clés. Celui-ci me les jette et je les rattrape maladroitement ne m'y attendant pas. Je ne comprends pas et il sourit devant mon air curieux:

-Pas besoin de cv, la meilleure façon de faire ses preuves c'est sur le terrain.

Il sourit et ce sourire est communicatif, je me surprends à sourire comme une idiote devant cet homme que je ne connais pas et qui souhaite me mettre dans son lit à la fin de cette soirée. Je ne l'écoute pas m'expliquer les règles à suivre pour piloter cet engin, je m'engouffre sur la place conducteur et allume le moteur qui ronronne. Mmmmm, c'est si bon! J'attends seulement qu'il ait fermé sa portière et je m'élance dans cette voiture qui est bien plus puissante que ce a quoi je m'attendais. Ayant appris à conduire sur une vieille voiture je n'ai jamais senti cette puissance. C'est Jacob qui m'a tout d'abord appris à conduire. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début mais je m'y suis faite. Monsieur Cullen se tend à côté de moi:

-Doucement ma belle, me calme-t-il.

Il m'indique ou aller et j'obéis. Lorsque nous arrivons je suis déçue de devoir m'arrêter. Le dîner se passe étonnamment bien. Tout le personnel est au petit soin avec Monsieur Cullen. Ca me fait encore bizarre, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude. Il me pose des questions, sans vraiment écouter mes réponses, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès de me les poser. Je réfléchis et j'en viens à deux hypothèses, soit il s'en fiche complètement, soit il connaît déjà les réponses:

-Vous êtes riche?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes, c'est pourtant flagrant:

-Je le suis en effet.

-Riche à quel point?

Il semble intrigué:

-Au point de n'avoir aucunes limites.

Je bois une gorgée de mon rosé, il me regarde dans les yeux attendant que je parle:

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé?

Cette question me titille depuis la veille:

-Pourquoi pas?

-Vous aviez Jessica...

-En effet.

Il me regarde d'un regard perçant qui me fait rougir, mais je reprends bien vite le contrôle de moi-même et essaie de rester sérieuse:

-Vous avez payé pour que je ne couche pas avec Monsieur Lahorte.

-C'est exact.

Il ne sait visiblement pas à quoi s'attendre et reste prudent:

-Pourquoi ça?

-Pourquoi pas?

Je m'énerve:

-Monsieur Cullen, je ne comprends pas...

-Pourquoi cherchez-vous à comprendre? Vous m'avez plut Isabella, vous êtes différente. Votre caractère m'a séduit voilà tout, vous n'avez pas à comprendre quoique ce soit et je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Il s'est un peu emporté, je crois que j'ai été trop loin. J'attrape mon verre et bois à nouveau. Il est vrai qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je suis là pour lui plaire, il me paie et c'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir.

Un peu plus tard, alors que nous avons tous les deux fini notre dessert, Monsieur Cullen commande une troisième bouteille de rosée. Je sens que mes joues sont en feu. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu. Tout ça est très trouble:

-Je dois prévenir Lloyd, mon chauffeur, nous ne sommes visiblement pas en état de conduire.

Il attrape son portable et se lève pour l'appeler. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, j'essaie de me lever, mais mes jambes me font défaut et je retombe sur ma chaise. Ouich Bella! Tu as peut-être un peu abusé là! Monsieur Cullen me regarde amusée. Il a des yeux brillants, lui aussi a bu:

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi!

Il lève les mains au dessus de la tête, un air innocent sur le visage mais son sourire en coin le trahit. Il vient m'aider à me lever, il me soutient de son bras, et je réalise que j'aime ce rapprochement. Je le regarde un peu trop longtemps, j'imagine, il s'en aperçoit et son sourire s'élargit:

-Venez, Lloyd est là.

Il me tient la main pour m'aider à tenir droite. Nous passons pour un couple devant tout le monde. Il m'aide à entrer dans la voiture et ordonne au chauffeur de me ramener chez moi. Je me pose alors la question. Comment connaissait-il mon adresse? Réveille-toi Bella. Ce type doit connaître bien plus que ton adresse. Lorsque nous arrivons je suis incapable de me débrouiller seule, Monsieur Cullen m'aide donc à entrer chez moi:

-Ou se trouve votre chambre?

-Par là.

Il me soutient toujours de son bras autour de ma taille et je tombe sur mon lit une fois dans ma chambre. Il regarde autour de lui et sourit. Il semble intéressé par la décoration de ma chambre, j'ai un peu honte. Ca doit lui sembler tellement ridicule. J'enlève mes talons et m'affale sur mon lit. Il vient s'assoir sur celui-ci et repousse une mèche de mon visage. Je regarde ses lèvres, ses si belles lèvres. Il s'approche alors dangereusement de moi et m'embrasse sauvagement. Il attrape mes mains et les emprisonne au dessus de ma tête. Il me domine de tout son poids et j'adore ça. Cet homme est si sexy. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal, mais les baisers qu'il dépose dans mon cou font taire ma conscience. Il touche légèrement ma poitrine et ce contact me rend folle. Il descend alors sa main plus bas, relève ma robe et frôle ma cuisse. Mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure de bronze pendant que sa main s'approche dangereusement de mon intimité jusqu'à y arriver. Un doigt se faufile sous ma culotte et je sens Monsieur Cullen sourire dans mon cou :

-Tu es toute mouillée, souffle-t-il fièrement. »

Cette phrase finit de m'achever.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil qui perce à travers les fenêtres me réveille. J'essaie de me recouvrir de mon oreiller mais trop tard, une pointe de douleur s'étire dans ma tête. Quelle horreur! J'ai la gueule de bois. Et puis je me rappelle de la veille. Le rendez-vous avec Monsieur Cullen, le dîner, le retour chez moi et ...cette nuit de folie. Je me sens honteuse. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir couché avec lui. J'ai plutôt honte d'avoir aimé ça. Que dis-je? J'ai adoré ça. Je regarde la table de chevet à côté de moi et y trouve un petit mot:

_J'ai passé une très belle soirée en votre compagnie_

_A très bientôt Isabella_

A côté de ce mot, il y a une enveloppe pleine de billets. Retour direct vers la réalité. Ca y est Bella tu es officiellement une pute.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	3. Chapter 3

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous avancez dans votre dissertation? Me demande mon professeur de littérature anglaise à la fin du cours.

-Je l'ai fini.

-Vraiment?

Il est très surpris:

-Il n'est à rendre que dans deux semaines...

-Je n'aurai pas besoin de ces deux semaines.

Il me sourit et me fait comprendre qu'il en a fini. Je comprends son étonnement. Les autres doivent en être encore à l'introduction, moi j'y ai passé tout mon week-end. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre, je n'ai pas voulu sortir de chez moi, sauf pour récupérer quelques documents dont j'avais vraiment besoin à la bibliothèque.

Victoria et Angela ont cherché à me joindre, mais je n'ai pas répondu à leurs appels. J'ai cherché à oublier la soirée de vendredi, tout le week-end...en vain, bien sûr. Nous sommes lundi et j'y pense encore. Cet homme m'a littéralement bouleversée. Je sais bien que pour lui ça n'était qu'une pute de plus, je l'ai bien compris en découvrant les billets sur ma table de chevet, mais cette soirée-là n'avait rien de professionnelle pour moi. Bien sûr, je sais que l'attirance que j'éprouve pour ce monsieur Cullen n'est que physique. Il est clair que je ne pourrais jamais apprécier un homme aussi superficiel, car oui c'est ce qu'il est. Au fond, ça n'est qu'un sale pervers qui va aux putes. Et je suis ...cette pute. Je frissonne à cette pensée.

La conversation que j'ai eu ensuite avec ma petite soeur m'a aussitôt conforté. J'ai regardé la liasse de billets, et y ai enfin vu de l'espoir, ces billets me rapprochent de plus en plus de mon souhait le plus cher, c'est ainsi que je dois voir les choses. Aussi, je décide de joindre Victoria lorsque je sors de cours. Après ce week-end enfermée dans mon appartement, je vais commander comme à mon habitude un cappuccino dans un petit café à côté de l'université. J'y viens tous les matins, j'adore ce café, je trouve que l'ambiance y est très chaleureuse, et la vie me paraît plus belle vue de cet endroit. Les gens ont toujours l'air apaisée, et cet univers me met plus à l'aise, me libère quelques minutes autour de ce bon cappuccino:

-Bella! Enfin! Soupira Victoria.

Elle est visiblement rassurée que je l'appelle:

-J'ai essayé de te joindre.

-Hum...oé. J'ai été très occupée avec mes cours.

-Comment s'est passée la soirée?

-Bien. Monsieur Cullen ne vous a pas donné de nouvelles?

-Il m'a envoyé un gros chèque. Mais ça n'est pas lui qui m'importe, c'est toi...C'était ton premier soir.

Un gros chèque? Évidemment, cet homme marche au fric et à rien d'autre.

-Je vais bien.

Je vais bien? C'est vrai?

-D'accord. Tant mieux.

-En réalité, je suis prête à prendre un autre client.

Je suis déterminée. Désormais je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai déjà perdu le peu de dignité qui me restait:

-Très bien.

Elle a l'air d'être prise de court. Qu'a-t-elle crût? Que la petite Bella ne survivrait pas?

-Ce soir, ça te va?

-Parfait.

-J'essaie de vous trouver un rencard à toutes les trois, toi, Angela et Jessica?

-Non. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Ca ira plus vite si nous ne sommes que les deux:

-Très bien, en fait plusieurs de mes clients ont été charmé par ta photo.

C'est censé être un compliment? Je suis censée rougir, ou la remercier?

-Occupez vous-en dans ce cas. Je vous laisse. Salut.

Je n'attends pas qu'elle me réponde. J'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec elle, après tout elle est très attentionnée envers moi. Cependant, je sens que ce jour ne sera pas le mien, ni même les autres jours. Jusqu'à que j'ai assez d'argents, ma vie serait surement un réel enfer, mais rien ne m'arrêterait.

Je m'assois à une table en retrait dans le café avec mon cappuccino devant moi. Je visse mes écouteurs à mes oreilles et une chanson de U2 démarre. Je ferme mes yeux et me laisse emporter par la musique et sens un regard sur moi, puis je sens quelqu'un qui s'arrête devant moi. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour les poser sur Monsieur Cullen avec son éternel sourire en coin. Il semble bouger ses lèvres mais je ne l'entends pas, puis il me fait signe d'enlever mes écouteurs, mais je décide de les garder et de l'ignorer. Que me veut-il? Je ne suis pas au boulot, il n'a aucun droit sur moi ici.

Je crois qu'il va partir mais au lieu de ça « monsieur têtu » s'assoit en face de moi et me sourit comme un idiot. Ca n'est absolument pas le jour! J'enlève mes écouteurs et le fixe d'un air las. Il attrape mon portable:

-A vrai dire, je pense avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais, dit-il souriant.

Il fait référence à la chanson qui défile « I still haven't found what i'm looking for » :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

Je lui arrache mon portable des mains:

-Je passais par là.

Bien sûr, prends-moi pour une cruche! Je bois une gorgée de mon cappuccino et nous continuons à nous fixer:

-Vous savez, je crois qu'on a traitement particulier pour les clients qui harcèlent les employées.

-Vous harceler? Je vous l'ai dis, je passais par là. Soit dit en passant, je vous préfère sans maquillage.

Je me rappelle alors que pour la première fois, il me voit telle que je suis vraiment :un jean qui accompagne mes converses et une queue de cheval car je n'avais pas le coeur à m'énerver contre mes cheveux ce matin. Lui, est toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi classe, comparé à moi:

-Vous allez bientôt essayer de me faire croire que vous aimez les femmes naturelles? Je rigole.

-C'est pourtant le cas.

-Oh oui, bien sûr! Alors vous êtes peut-être de ces hommes qui pensent que ces belles femmes blondes à grosse poitrine sont des « femmes tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel ».

J'accompagne mon expression de guillemets avec mes doigts. Il sourit, amusé:

-Vous pensez vraiment que mon truc, c'est les femmes blonde à grosse poitrine alors?

-Je ne pense rien, après tout je ne suis pas payée pour penser.

Je souris, hypocrite. Je sais que je suis dure avec lui, mais imaginer que je lui ai donné mon corps si facilement me dégoûte. Je construis un mur de béton entre cet homme qui m'attire tellement , qui ne souhaite que payer pour mon corps, et moi qui ai été trop faible pour dire non:

-Je vous révulse tellement? Me demande-t-il cette fois-ci un air blessé dans le regard.

Je crois qu'il a compris. Je me lève et attrape mon gobelet:

-J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, vous m'avez payé, voilà tout. Si vous désirez autre chose de moi, vous passerez par Victoria.

Je lui dis tout ça d'un ton très froid, ce qui m'étonne moi-même:

-Monsieur Cullen.

J'en finis là et m'éloigne de lui. Je rentre chez moi en me remémorant ce regard plein de peine. Isabella Swan, ne te laisse pas attendrir, cet homme n'est qu'un pervers ! Cette après-midi là, il y a pas mal de boulot au garage, ce qui m'évite de trop penser à Monsieur Cullen ou même à la soirée qui arrive à grand pas. Victoria m'a rapidement trouvé un client. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui à l'hôtel Marchal.

Je suis très stressée, mais Jacob arrive malgré tout à me faire rire. Il m'explique comment s'est passée la soirée avec ses amis et je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas me laisser tenter moi aussi. Après tout, une petite soirée de détente avec mon vieil ami Jacob ne peut pas me faire de mal. Je l'invite donc à aller au cinéma le lendemain soir. Il accepte, étonné mais très content. Il arrivera peut-être à me faire oublier ce que je m'apprête à faire le soir même, qui arrive d'ailleurs bien trop vite à mon goût:

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? J'ai enfin réparé ma moto.

Je regarde dehors, il fait assez beau pour un mois de février. Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi en un signe éternellement raisonnable mais me laisse tout de même tenter. Une petite virée à moto, à prendre l'air me videra peut-être de tout ce stress. Jacob monte le premier et allume le moteur, je le regarde en rigolant, il a l'air tellement rebelle sur cette bécane. Il est fier de son joujou, et ça se voit. Je monte sur celui-ci, d'un air hésitant. Et timidement je mets mes mains autour de lui. Il démarre et je me cramponne un peu plus à lui. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de proximité avec lui, mais ça ne me met bizarrement pas mal à l'aise. J'aime même plutôt ça. Il me fait rire, et je sais qu'il adore ça. Lorsque nous arrivons, je descends de cet engin un peu maladroitement mais réussis à ne pas m'étaler par terre, une réussite! J'avais raison cet air frais m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je lui souris et le salue.

Je me tourne vers mon appartement et souffle, il est temps pour moi de me préparer. Le client à exiger certains détails, il souhaite que je sois rasée à tous les endroits, que j'ai des dessous sexy et une tenue encore plus sexy. En somme, que je m'habille comme une prostituée. Ce client ne me plaît déjà pas, mais c'est mon boulot, il a assuré un bon pourboire si je respecte ses envies, toutes ses envies.

J'espère qu'il ne me demandera pas des choses trop particulières sexuellement parlant, je ne suis pas assez expérimentée pour lui assurer de faire certaines choses. J'espère simplement qu'il fera son affaire et qu'il en finira le plus vite possible. Je respecte alors les souhaits de ce client. Victoria m'a prêté des affaires, car je n'ai absolument rien de sexy dans toute ma garde robe. Je porte donc un soutien-gorge et un string en dentelle noirs. Je m'habille ensuite, d'une robe rouge vraiment très courte, telle que je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de sortir dehors avec ça sur moi. Comment peut-on créer une telle robe? Dans quel genre de magasin faut-il aller pour en trouver des pareilles? Je ne m'y attarde pas trop. Je défais mes cheveux, c'est plus sexy.

Je me maquille, honteusement. Il veut de la pute? Il va en avoir. Je passe ensuite des bottes à talons aiguilles noires aussi. Je ne m'attarde pas sur mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne veux pas imprimer cette image dans mon esprit, je ne veux d'ailleurs me rappeler de rien qui concerne cette soirée. J'enfile un long manteau pour cacher cette tenue provenant de l'enfer lui-même et je me mets en route pour mon rendez-vous.

Lorsque j'arrive, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Le hall d'entrée est vide. Le réceptionniste est présent mais je m'aperçois que je ne connais même pas le nom de mon client. Un homme qui marche d'une manière très étrange et qui est visiblement pressé se dirige vers moi. Il ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux lorsqu'il me parle:

-Mademoiselle Swan?

Comment m'a-t-il reconnu? Le mot pute est-il marqué sur mon front?

-Oui, dis-je d'un ton timide.

-Monsieur Morris, vous attend dans sa suite. C'est la 328.

Il n'ajoute rien d'autre et me laisse là, toute seule. Livrée à moi-même. Les mains tremblantes, j'appelle l'ascenseur qui me monte au troisième étage. Je m'arrête devant la chambre 328. C'est ici. J'inspire et frappe:

-Entrez, crie l'homme.

J'obéis et entre. Encore une suite de riche. L'homme m'accueille d'un sourire carnassier. Je déglutis. Il doit avoir la trentaine et de style latino. Il a des cheveux bruns et une barbe de deux ou trois jours environ. Il est de corpulence moyenne, il n'est pas moche. J'ai des la chance, Victoria est attentionnée envers moi je le sais. Mais ça n'aide pas. Cet homme, ces mains...elles se poseront sur moi dans quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi je suis ici? Merde Bella! Stop! Pense à Mary:

-Monsieur Morris? Je demande d'une voix un peu trop tremblante.

Il s'avance vers moi jusqu'à toucher mon épaule de sa main:

-Appelle moi Yann, ma beauté.

Je n'y tiens pas mais j'obéis. Il baisse sa main et déboutonne mon manteau. Lorsque celui-ci tombe par terre, Yann est visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voit:

-Tu es très belle, me souffle-t-il.

Je souris d'un sourire plus que faux, mais je dois jouer la comédie:

-Merci.

-Tu veux un verre? Me propose-t-il.

Je crie presque le oui qui sort de ma bouche. De l'alcool, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Il va chercher une bouteille de vin et sort de verres. Il me sert et nous trinquons à sa demande. Il actionne un bouton sur une télécommande et une musique de Jazz emplit la pièce:

-Tu aimes le Jazz, Isabella?

Je hoche la tête, mais c'est faux. Je n'en écoute jamais. Yann semble heureux de ma réponse, il penche la tête en arrière et inspire:

-Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. Les photos ne te rendent pas hommage. Tu es tellement plus belle en vrai.

Il s'avance et touche ma joue. Il prend ensuite mon verre et le pose, ainsi que le sien, sur le bar à côté:

-Tu portes une magnifique robe, continue-t-il. J'imagine que tu l'as fais pour moi. C'est tellement généreux de ta part.

Connard!

-Je saurais aussi être très généreux, Belle Isabella.

Comme c'est original! Sa main se pose sur ma hanche et descend peu à peu:

-J'imagine que tu as tout fait pour me satisfaire.

Il sourit ne quittant pas son air carnassier. Il relève ma robe et touche ma cuisse, il frôle ma culotte et j'ai un haut le coeur. Tout d'un coup je ne sais plus ce que je fais ici. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas laisser cet homme mettre ses sales pattes partout sur moi. Non! Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Il s'avance vers moi et je recule, ce petit jeu continue jusqu'à que je touche le mur avec mon dos. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je veux partir:

-On pourrait peut-être faire une activité.

-Une activité?

Il sourit semblant croire savoir ce que je lui propose:

-On pourrait peut-être sortir, et revenir un peu plus tard.

Il colle sa vilaine bouche contre mon cou et commence à sucer. Je plaque mes mains sur son torse et le pousse violemment.

-Non!

Je crie. Quelque chose s'est emparée de moi. Je crois que c'en est trop. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Mes limites ont repoussé cet homme dégoûtant. Mais cela semble l'exciter encore plus. Il s'avance une nouvelle fois et plaque mes mains contre le mur. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Il a beaucoup trop de force. Il frotte son bassin contre le mien et je peux sentir son érection contre ma cuisse. Ca me dégoûte je voudrais crier mais je ne peux pas:

-Lâchez-moi!

Il ne m'écoute pas. Je tente de lui mettre un cou de genou bien placé mais il m'en empêche. Il me regarde en souriant:

-Hum...C'est une vilaine fille. Il me tire et me pousse vers la chambre jusqu'à son lit. Je n'arrive pas à sortir de son emprise:

-Je ne veux pas! Je crie enfin. Lâchez-moi!

Ce qui semblait l'amuser ne l'amuse plus du tout. Une colère soudaine semble le prendre, ses yeux changent du tout au tout. Il tend sa main en arrière et me gifle :

-Ecoute-moi bien sale pute! Je ne paye pas pour faire la causette. Maintenant tu vas obéir et faire tout ce que je te dis. T'as compris?

Il me crache chaque mot tel un poignard. Je vois dans le regard de cet homme, ce que je suis et ça me révulse. Suis-je si peu respectable? L'homme déboutonne son pantalon et s'apprête à me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas. Des larmes que je ne peux retenir s'échappent de mes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitter ce corps qui s'apprête à être souiller. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je m'entends crier:

-Non! Arrêtez!

Mais ce n'est plus moi qui décide et je le sais. Je ne suis qu'un objet, qu'un vulgaire objet. Je sanglote fortement mais l'homme n'en a rien à faire il va bientôt avoir ce qu'il veut et je ne peux rien faire. Après tout, j'ai accepté d'être payée pour ça. Les mots d'Angela me reviennent, je ne suis pas obligée. Conneries! Ca n'est pas parce qu'on est mieux habillées et qu'on couche avec des hommes riches qu'on est mieux que des prostituées. Ma voix crie un nouveau:

-Non!

Que je n'entends presque plus. Je n'entends plus rien. C'est peut-être mon esprit qui se protège de ses images mais il n'y a plus qu'un corps allongé sur ce lit. Je vois tout de même l'homme prendre peur, regarder à sa droite et s'écarter de moi. Il lève les mains en l'air avec un sourire inquiet et je vois un homme lui assener un coup de poing dans le visage et Yann tombe par terre. Je n'arrive même pas à être soulagée.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, des bras me soulèvent et m'emmènent loin de cet hôtel de cette chambre, de cet homme, et de cette Bella qui n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tapis de sol sur lequel on passe, et qu'on piétine. Nous rentrons dans une voiture noire qui file et on me supplie de me réveiller. J'entends une voix me rassurer, mais je crois que je suis en état de choc. Comment revenir à la réalité? Cette réalité si dure si éprouvante pour une jeune femme qui n'a jamais demandé qu'à être heureuse mais qui n'a jamais eut cette chance dans sa vie. Je comprends ensuite de qui il s'agit, cette voix, ces beaux yeux verts qui me supplient inquiet, mort de peur, c'est Monsieur Cullen.

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut! J'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore merci pour vos reviews! Je tiens à répondre à une lectrice qui se nomme « abricot », (très mignon soit dit en passant): « Question: sais-tu déjà combien de chapitres aura ta fic en tout? » Je suis désolée, mais je suis incapable de te le dire, je verrais au fil du temps. **

**Donc voilà un nouveau tout petit chapitre (vraiment petit), qui vous expliquera un peu ou je veux en venir avec ma fiction. Voilà, bonne lecture à vous !**

Le lendemain matin je me réveille bizarrement plus reposée que jamais. Ma joue me fait très mal et me rappelle les évènements de la veille. Monsieur Cullen est au téléphone et regarde par la fenêtre:

-Vous lui faîtes bien comprendre que s'il s'approche de mademoiselle Swan il n'aura pas autant de chance la prochaine fois. Oui. Occupez-vous de cet enfoiré!

Monsieur Cullen crie dans son portable, donne des ordres, et je comprends à peine. Lorsqu'il voit que je le regarde, perdue, il raccroche:

-Isabella...

Il semble inquiet et ne sait quoi dire. Je regarde autour de moi, cette chambre est très belle. J'ai du dormir ici, il fait jour dehors. Je pose la main sur ma tête, j'ai terriblement honte. Certaines images de la veille me reviennent à l'esprit. Il semble comprendre, s'approche et s'assoit sur le lit à côté de moi. Il touche délicatement ma tête et me regarde toujours inquiet:

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

Cette question est un peu idiote, non? Je hausse un sourcil pour le lui faire comprendre mais lui reste très sérieux:

-J'ai mal à la joue.

C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire. Monsieur Cullen resserre ses poings. Je remarque alors que je n'ai plus que mes sous-vêtements sur moi et rougis :

-Vous m'avez déshabillé?

Il sourit:

-Ca n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois en sous-vêtements Isabella.

Je resserre la couette sur moi, soudain vexée. J'aurai préféré qu'il ne me le rappelle pas:

-Cet ordure ne vous embêtera plus, m'assure-t-il.

Comment peut-il en être aussi sur? Après tout, ça a été tellement facile pour lui de connaître mon adresse:

-Vous m'avez suivie?

-Non.

-Comment avez-vous su que nous étions dans cet hôtel?

-Vous avez faim?

Je le regarde embêtée qu'il ne réponde pas à ma question. Je ne lui réponds pas, mon ventre s'en charge pour moi en gargouillant minablement. Monsieur Cullen sourit comme un petit garçon et sotte hors du lit:

-Venez déjeuner.

Je regarde autour de moi, je ne vais tout de même pas aller déjeuner en sous-vêtements:

-Vous pouvez m'emprunter des vêtements dans mon dressing, de toute façon votre robe n'est plus bonne en rien, si on peut appeler ça une robe.

J'attends qu'il sorte, mais il ne semble pas comprendre:

-Que se passe-t-il Isabella?

-J'attends que vous sortiez.

Il semble surpris, hausse un sourcil et rigole:

-Bien. Je vous attendrai dans la cuisine. Vous pouvez prendre une douche si vous le désirez.

Il sort de la chambre et je me décide enfin à sortir du lit. Lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol, je sens que mes jambes sont trop faibles et qu'elles menacent de me laisser tomber au sol, j'agrippe les meubles autour de moi afin de m'aider. Je ne me sens pas assez forte pour prendre une douche.

Je me dirige vers le placard de mon hôte et cherche quelque chose à me mettre à l'intérieur. Il a un dressing très rempli comparé au mien. Ces vêtements sont tous d'une extrême qualité, ils ont du être très couteux, mais j'imagine que c'est ça ,sa vie. J'attrape un t-chirt, bien trop grand pour moi et un jogging. J'en profite pour humer son odeur délicieuse et rougis comme une idiote. Ressaisis-toi Bella Swan!

Je rejoins monsieur Cullen dans la cuisine, il me regarde dans accoutrement ridicule et je le sens sourire lorsque je ne le regarde plus. Je dévore mon petit-déjeuner, il est préférable que je reprenne des forces si je souhaite arriver jusqu'à mon appartement. Monsieur Cullen ne mange pas, il se contente de me regarder:

-Un petit déjeuner à 14 heures...Je vous offrirai mieux la prochaine fois.

14 heures? J'écarquille les yeux et me lève subitement:

-Merde! Mon boulot, je lâche.

Je suis en retard pour aller au travail. Jills risque d'être très en colère:

-Rassurez-vous, j'ai appelé votre patronne. Vous avez votre journée.

-Vous avez appelé ma patronne, je répète plus qu'énervée.

Il ne semble pourtant pas s'en soucier, et ignore ma colère :

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Je crache.

-Asseyez-vous et mangez, Isabella.

Comment peut-il garder autant de calme? Je n'y crois pas, ce type s'immisce dans ma vie privée et pense que tout ceci est tout à fait normal. Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte:

-Ou est mon sac?

Il se lève lentement, gardant son zen et s'approche de moi. Il se déplace d'une allure féline, il est si sexy ce matin, cet homme bouleverse tous mes sens, j'entends ma respiration qui s'accélère mais je reste solide et ne lâche pas son regard d'une manière très énervée:

-Venez manger.

-Ou est mon sac? Je répète.

-Isabella.

-Monsieur Cullen!

Il soutient mon regard lui aussi, nous sommes tous les deux déterminés. Il soupire bruyamment et prend sa tête dans ses mains:

-Etes-vous toujours aussi têtue?

-Vous avez appeler ma patronne!

Je dis ça d'un air scandalisé mais son regard a l'air de dire « et alors? »

-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi! C'est ma vie privée! Vous avez seulement été un client d'une nuit, monsieur Cullen.

-Je vous rappelle que si je ne m'en été pas mêlé, vous seriez dans un état bien pire que celui-ci à cette heure-là.

Je n'ose rien dire:

-Comment avez-vous su ou me trouver?

Il soupire:

-Revenez manger!

-A une seule condition.

-Laquelle?

-Que vous répondiez à toutes mes questions.

Il réfléchit mais accepte. Je le suis donc jusqu'à la table et commence mon interrogatoire:

-Je vous écoute, comment avez vous su?

-J'ai fait appel à Victoria, hier soir, je vous voulais pour moi. Elle m'a appris que vous étiez prise. J'ai donc proposé de payer le double mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvais pas m'accorder cette chance à tous les coups, qu'il faudrait simplement que j'attende mon tour.

Il s'arrête mais je lui fais signe de continuer:

-Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai su ou vous étiez, comme j'ai su ou vous habitiez, dans quel café vous alliez tous les matins, et ou vous travailliez.

Je hausse un sourcil, ça ne me plaît pas:

-Vous connaissez ma vie entière?

-Une grande partie, en effet.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je connais votre vie?

-Non, pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, fronce les sourcils visiblement contrarié et me regarde ensuite un ton très sérieux dans la voix:

-Avant que vous ne partiez, hier, j'allais vous faire une proposition.

-Une proposition?

-J'aimerais vous embaucher pour être mon escort-girl.

-Voyez ça avec Victoria.

Il sourit:

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas d'une simple soirée avec vous, j'en veux plein d'autres.

-Encore une fois, voyez ça avec Victoria.

-Isabella, connaissez-vous réellement votre travail?

Je suis mal à l'aise, mais reste sûre de moi devant ses beaux yeux qui me regarde un peu trop intensément :

-Je suis là pour que mon client puisse passer du bon temps en ma compagnie.

Je récite cette phrase mais en réalité le mot « prostituée » me vient à l'esprit:

-C'est exact. Ce que je vous propose, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est de devenir mon escort-girl personnelle.

-Personnelle?

Il sourit devant ma surprise:

-Ma mère s'inquiète un peu trop. Elle pense que mon travail me prend trop de temps, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de petite-amie.

-Vous n'en avez pas? Je le coupe étonnée.

Comment un homme aussi beau, intelligent, riche et aussi sexy, peut-il être célibataire? Il rigole un peu et m'offre un sourire en coin:

-Les petites-amies, c'est pas mon truc, Isabella.

Oh! Oui, vous préférez les putes:

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous paierais généreusement bien sûr, vous ne manquerez de rien. Vous viendriez habiter chez moi, vous dépenserez mon argent dans ce que vous voudrez, vous m'accompagnerez à tous les dîners mondains auxquels j'assiste, vous vous présenterez au monde comme étant ma petite amie.

Je suis abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de me demander, mais je comprends enfin ce qu'il me demande:

-Vous me demandez d'être votre petite-amie?

Il sourit:

-C'est exact. »

La petite amie de Monsieur Cullen? Je ne le connais même pas, mais cet homme me demande de jouer la comédie devant tout le monde. Une petite amie qu'il payera...généreusement. J'imagine qu'il me paierait bien plus que j'en aurai besoin. En un mois, si j'accepte de travailler pour lui, je pourrais enfin accéder à ce que je souhaite. Un mois au service de Monsieur Cullen? Je regarde sa belle gueule, ça ne serait peut-être pas si pénible …

**Que pensez-vous de ce (tout petit) chapitre ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ce ne serait peut-être pas si pénible.

« Bella ? Tu rêves ? Me secoue Jacob.

Je sors de ma rêverie et lui souris timidement :

-Excuse-moi.

-Jills m'a dit qu'un ami à toi avait appelé pour l'informer que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

J'ai accepté de tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à mon ami. Ce soir-là, nous sommes tout de même sortis. Nous avons vu un film au cinéma. Film, qui était d'ailleurs complètement nul. Nous sommes ensuite sortis boire un verre dans un bar.

Jacob s'est fait très beau ce soir. Le voir vêtu autrement qu'au travail, avec du cambouis partout, me plaît beaucoup. Cet homme est véritablement beau. Il a toujours un sourire sincère qui donne confiance à tout le monde, des yeux si innocents, pleins d'amour et de tendresse. C'est vraiment un type bien ! Je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir.

Je bois une gorgée de mon Indien et regarde Jacob qui semble attendre une réponse de ma part, une réponse plus détaillée :

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais mal au ventre. Mais ça va mieux.

Je souris franchement, mais il ne semble pas s'en contenter :

-J'ignorais que tu avais quelqu'un, continue-t-il.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent soudain :

-Non.

Je rigole un peu :

-Ca n'était qu'un ami.

Un ami ? Vraiment Bella ? C'est toujours mieux, qu'un client qui me paye pour coucher avec lui.

-Oh !

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents, et bois une gorgée de sa bière :

-Jaaake ! s'écrie une voix grave derrière nous.

Un garçon aux cheveux très bruns ressemblant à mon ami vient nous saluer :

-Hey, Embry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je bois un verre, répond simplement Jacob, comme si ça n'était pas assez évident.

Embry me regarde intéressé et je me présente, surprise que Jacob ne l'ait pas fait avant :

-Bella, je fais en lui tendant la main.

Celui-ci la prend visiblement intéressé :

-La Bella ?

Il rigole un peu et cela semble exaspérer mon ami :

-Embry, je…

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Bella.

Il ne l'écoute pas et insiste sur mon prénom :

-Hum…attends LA Bella ?

Je rigole :

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Je regarde Embry puis Jacob qui a l'air de supplier celui-ci de se taire :

-Jacob, m'a énormément parlé de toi.

Jacob soupire :

-Ravi de t'avoir vu Embry. Bonne soirée à toi !

Celui-ci me regarde en souriant :

-Salut mon chaton, rigole-t-il.

Puis il se tourne vers moi :

-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Bella.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire :

-Moi aussi.

Je souris timidement, et Embry nous laisse seuls. Il lui a beaucoup parlé de moi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Jacob a l'air tendu, je ne le contredis pas et le suis hors du bar. Nous marchons en silence. Je resserre mes bras autour de moi, j'ai un peu froid :

-C'était un ami à toi ?Je demande pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Jusqu'à ce soir, oui.

Je ne comprends pas mais Jacob se détend et me sourit, las :

-Embry est assez lourd parfois.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé lourd.

-Tant mieux.

Mon jacob m'est revenu. Nous marchons bras dessus, bras dessous dans les rues de Seattle. Ce contact me réchauffe un peu, et j'en suis reconnaissante. Devant ma porte, j'hésite :

-Tu veux monter ?

Il fronce les sourcils :

-Il ne vaut mieux pas.

-Oh !

Je suis surprise de cette réponse. Je tente d'étudier ses mots « il ne vaut mieux pas ? » :

-Tu commences tôt demain matin ?

-Non, Bella. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Il rigole, et seul lui sait pourquoi. Je me sens un peu seul, mais il se calme très vite :

-Tu as peur que je te viole ?

Je rigole à cette idée. Comment un aussi petit corps que le mien pourrait-il maitriser cette bête de muscles. La solitude revient lorsque je me rends compte que je suis la seule à rire. Jacob ne rit pas, il est très sérieux, plus sérieux que jamais. Il me regarde comme s'il voulait me bouffer :

-Oh et puis merde ! Souffle-t-il avant de fondre sur moi.

Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes dans un choc violent. Ses mains agrippent mes joues et je suis pétrifiée. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Jacob, mon meilleur ami de toujours, est en train de m'embrasser. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, est que je ne veux pas le repousser.

C'est lui qui rompt le contact entre nos lèvres, mais colle tout de même son front au mien, bien que je sois bien plus petite que lui. Nos respirations sont bruyantes et nous ne parlons pas. Je ne sais ce qui me prend mais je le repousse fortement :

-Je suis désolée, Bella.

Je suis incapable de lui répondre quoique ce soit. Je reste stupéfaite :

-Parle-moi.

Il s'inquiète :

-Bonsoir.

Ma voix est étrangement neutre. Mes mains, elles, tremblent. Je tourne les talons et réussis à rentrer chez moi. Un sentiment de culpabilité me prend alors tout à coup. Jacob est amoureux de moi. Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée, même après toutes ces années que je le connais. Ce soir-là, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je réfléchis à la possibilité d'être un jour avec lui. Cette perspective est bizarrement apaisante.

Je comprends que ma vie serait tellement plus belle, avec un garçon comme Jacob, un garçon qui ne me ferait jamais de mal. Après tout quel genre de fille ne voudrait pas de lui ? Il est très beau, extrêmement gentil, à l'écoute, et traiterait sa petite-amie comme une princesse, sans aucun doute ! Maintenant que j'y pense, ce garçon est peut-être même la clé de mon bonheur. Et je m'imagine alors, céder à la tentation d'être enfin heureuse.

Cependant la réalité me rattrape bien vite. Si je reste avec lui, je finirais par perdre ma sœur. Elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et même si le chemin vers le bonheur est rude, et que je dois renoncer à beaucoup de choses, je sais que le résultat au bout du chemin sera merveilleux. Jacob mérite une fille qui soit aussi bonne que lui et non pas une fille comme moi, qui fait la pute pour de l'argent. Je ne dois simplement pas perdre de vue le résultat de tous mes efforts.

Je me mets alors à repenser à la proposition de Monsieur Cullen. J'ai promis de lui donner une réponse dans la semaine, il m'a laissé m'en aller, et a accepté d'attendre. Je comprends qu'il est l'opposé de Jacob, avec lui je perdrai surement les seuls restes de bonheur que j'ai encore, cet homme me rendra forcément malheureuse, mais c'est seulement le sacrifice d'un mois pour une vie, la vie de ma sœur. Je finis enfin à m'endormir en pensant aux bras sécurisants de Jacob autour de moi.

Le lendemain, je fais quelques recherches sur Monsieur Cullen, comprenant que je ne connais rien de lui. Je découvre alors sa vie entière (Internet m'étonnera toujours). J'apprends des tas de choses. Tout d'abord, je découvre enfin que son prénom est Edward. Je me mets à penser, que ce prénom ne lui va absolument pas. Le prénom d'Edward me fait penser aux héros dans les livres du dix-huitième siècle que j'apprécie tant. Monsieur Cullen n'a rien d'un prince charmant. De toute façon, s'il ne me l'a pas indiqué, j'imagine qu'il préfère que je l'appelle par son nom. Après tout, la relation que nous avons, reste professionnelle.

J'apprends aussi qu'il a grandi dans une famille de riche, a été dans les meilleures écoles (évidemment). Il n'est rien d'autre que le puissant PDG de Cullen Corporation, une énorme entreprise spécialisée dans la bourse. Rien que ça ! Je défile les informations jusqu'à trouver ou il travaille. Merci génie du web. J'attrape mon sac et sors.

On m'indique que le bureau de Monsieur Cullen se trouve au trentième étage. Je monte donc dans l'ascenseur, qui m'amène jusqu'à une salle d'attente toute blanche. Une secrétaire m'accueille tout sourire et m'indique que Monsieur Cullen est occupé. Elle me propose de prendre rendez-vous mais je refuse. Je sais que je pourrais attendre jusqu'à ce soir et seulement le rejoindre chez lui pour lui donner ma réponse, mais je veux le faire dès maintenant. Je veux en finir ! Cette secrétaire est très belle. Pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi me veut-il moi ?

-C'est très important.

Elle ne perd pas son sourire devant mon insistance :

-Je vous le redis, il est occupé.

-Pouvez-vous, au moins, le prévenir de ma présence.

La belle blonde semble s'impatienter :

-Mademoiselle, savez-vous à qui vous avez à faire ? Monsieur Cullen n'est pas un simple ouvrier que je pourrais déranger pour les beaux yeux d'une petite adolescente.

Elle appuie ces mots en me regardant de haut en bas d'un air hautain. Une adolescente ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'une ado ? Elle tourne ses yeux vers son écran :

-Très bien. Monsieur Cullen finira bien par sortir de son bureau. Je l'attendrai ici.

Je dis ça en m'asseyant sur une chaise en face de son bureau. Elle se lève, visiblement à bout :

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici !

-Vous avez une salle d'attente. Vous savez que ça sert à ça ?

Je la regarde, moi aussi d'un air hautain, il est hors de question que je me laisse faire :

-Je vais vous demander de partir.

-Non !

Je refuse et la défis du regard :

-Très bien.

Elle attrape le téléphone posé à côté d'elle :

-Sécurité.

Elle raccroche aussitôt. Merde ! Quelle garce !

-Dîtes-lui que je suis là ! Je m'énerve.

Je vois alors ses muscles se contracter, elle essaye de garder son calme mais a beaucoup de mal. Le bip de l'ascenseur retentit. Je m'apprête à suivre le vigile lorsqu'une voix m'arrête :

-Isabella ?

Il est visiblement surpris de me voir là, je regarde la tête de la secrétaire qui est bouleversée :

-Ca ne sera pas utile Miles.

Le vigile hoche la tête et repart :

-Alexandra annulez tous mes rendez-vous pour les quatre prochaines heures, je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange.

Celle-ci apeurée hoche la tête :

-Je ne resterai pas autant de temps.

-On a pas mal de choses à mettre au clair.

Il fronce les sourcils, ennuyé. J'entre dans son bureau et il ferme la porte après mon passage. La pièce est très sobre, les murs sont blancs et quelques tableaux qui ont dût coûter vraiment cher décorent ceux-ci. Il m'invite à m'assoir et s'assoit dans son fauteuil en face de moi, après m'avoir servi un verre de wisky :

-Désolé, je n'ai que du wisky.

Je ne comprends pas et le lui montre :

-C'est plus un truc d'hommes.

-Et misogyne en plus ?

Il sourit :

-La liste de tous mes défauts est bien longue.

Je hausse un sourcil, pour une fois nous sommes d'accord tous les deux. J'avale une gorgée du « wisky pour homme » et me lance :

-C'est d'accord.

Monsieur Cullen sourit ravi :

-Bien.

Je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il m'arrête :

-Nous avons donc plusieurs points à mettre au clair.

Je me rassois :

-Je vous écoute.

-N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de petites-amies ces temps-ci, il est clair que la presse se fera un grand plaisir à découvrir qui vous êtes. Désormais, vous ne travaillerez plus pour Victoria.

-J'ai besoin de cet argent. Je refuse !

-Je vous paierai le salaire que vous auriez avec Victoria plus celui que je vous ai promis.

Wahou !

-J'ordonnerai à mes contacts d'effacer votre nom des fichiers d'escorte, il est hors de question qu'on apprenne que je suis avec une escorte.

La fierté de Monsieur Cullen risquerait d'être entachée. Pauvre petit !

-Je voudrais aussi avoir accès à tous les noms des hommes pour qui vous avez travaillé.

-Premièrement je ne travaille pour aucun homme, je travaille pour Victoria, ensuite vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander.

Il soupire :

-Si vous me le disiez, je pourrais agir plus vite.

-Agir ?

-En effet, nous les mettrons sous silence.

Je cède :

-Paul Lahorte, Yann Morris et Edward Cullen.

La prononciation de son nom en entier le surprend mais je n'y fais pas attention :

-C'est tout ?

Je le regarde et rigole d'un rire las :

-C'est tout, je réponds simplement.

C'est déjà bien assez :

-Parfait. Je voudrais ensuite parler de votre petit-ami.

-Mon petit-ami ?

-Jacob Black.

-Ca n'est qu'un ami.

-Vous embrassez tous vos amis ?

Comment sait-il ça ?

-Vous m'avez suivi ? Je m'écris indignée.

-Mes hommes s'en sont chargés pour moi.

Il répond d'un ton très calme :

-Vous n'avez donc aucunes limites !

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis.

Je suis plus qu'énervée, j'aimerais partir en claquant la porte derrière moi mais je ne peux pas. Ce travail est trop important pour que je le perde. Monsieur Cullen attend quelque chose :

-Il m'a embrassé, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Il fronce les sourcils, je regarde enfin son regard qui a l'air blessé :

-Vous ne reverrez plus cet homme !

J'ouvre la bouche en un grand O ! C'est un vrai tyran :

-Hors de question !

-Isabella !

Il s'énerve et me crie dessus :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enlever mes amis !

Il ne semble pas changer d'avis et soutient mon regard :

-Et même si je le voulais, je serai obligée de le voir au boulot.

-Quand je vous ai dis que vous ne travaillerez plus pour Victoria ça valait aussi pour ce petit garage.

Ce petit garage ? C'est une blague ? Il veut aussi que j'arrête de travailler pour Jills ? J'imagine qu'il a déjà tout prévu et qu'il me paiera la perte de ce salaire :

-Que désirez-vous d'autres, majesté ? Je fais d'un air moqueur mais tout de même énervé.

-Comme je vous l'ai dis, vous viendrez habiter chez moi, m'accompagnerez à des galas, des dîners mondains.

En effet, il m'avait prévenu. J'accepte d'un hochement de tête :

-Ensuite ?

-Ca sera tout… pour l'instant.

Je me lève :

-Bonne journée à vous Monsieur Cullen.

Je le salue d'un air hypocrite et m'avance vers la porte de sortie :

-Encore une chose. Etant ma petite-amie, vous pouvez m'appeler Edward. »

Je ne le regarde pas et sors de son bureau sans rien ajouter. Ce type est un con. En sortant je ne regarde même pas cette garce de secrétaire et me dépêche de sortir de cet empire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'avais prévu d'aller travailler mais je dois désormais aller annoncer à Jills que je démissionne sans donner la réelle raison bien sûr. Il faut que j'en trouve une autre, mais laquelle ?

Je pense à Jacob. Je le croiserai sûrement là-bas, ça sera peut-être même la dernière fois que je le verrai. Je dois tirer un trait sur ma vie privée désormais. Mais c'est tellement dur. Ce dragon veut m'enfermer dans sa tour d'ivoire pour jouer avec moi et je ne peux qu'accepter. Tous les muscles de mon corps méprisent cet homme. Je vous déteste Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu semblais te plaire ici. Dit Jills d'un air désolé.

-J'ai de plus en plus de travail avec mes cours, ça devient difficile de tout gérer.

-On pourrait diminuer ton temps de travail ici, tu pourrais seulement venir deux heures par jour.

Jills ne me rend pas la tâche facile mais je maintiens ma décision, ou plutôt celle du tyran :

-Je suis désolée Jills.

Elle s'avance vers moi et m'enlace de ses bras :

-Tu pourras venir nous voir quand tu voudras.

Je la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras et lui souris :

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer une lettre écrite de démission, et je me chargerai du reste.

-Au revoir Jills.

-Au revoir, ma belle. Passe nous voir quand tu veux, d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête peu sûre de ça et sors de son bureau. Je me dépêche de partir de ce garage mais une voix m'en empêche : Jacob.

-Bella ?

Il court vers moi tout en frottant ses mains sales dans un chiffon :

-Salut, Jake.

-Tu t'en vas plus tôt ?

-Hum…en fait, j'ai démissionné.

Jacob est très surpris et ne le cache pas :

-Mais je pensais que tu avais besoin de cet argent.

-J'ai trouvé un autre moyen.

-Oh !

Il n'en demande pas plus. Il sent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, ma froideur le lui montre. Je m'apprête à partir mais il n'abandonne pas :

-Bella, j'aimerais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Il me regarde d'un air partagé entre l'inquiétude et la peine. Je ferme les yeux, je sens que les larmes montent. J'ai réfléchis plusieurs fois à ce que je lui dirais si cette situation arrivait. Cependant, devant lui, tout est devenu tellement plus compliqué :

-Pas moi.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue :

-Je m'excuse. Je sais que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard.

-Si tu le sais, tout est dit.

-Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie.

Je réprime un sanglot :

-Tu n'es qu'un ami Jacob. Mais désormais, je ne veux plus te voir.

Sa main retombe et j'en profite pour partir. Je cours presque jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je libère un flot de larmes.

Je suis incapable d'écouter un seul mot de cours cette après-midi-là. J'aimerais me concentrer pour ne plus penser à tout ce que j'ai lâché aujourd'hui. Au milieu du cours, Angela vient me parler :

-Bella, fait-elle toujours aussi souriante.

-Hey.

-Victoria m'a prévenu.

Monsieur Cullen ne m'a même pas laissé demander ma démission moi-même, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

-Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. En ai-je le droit ?

-Monsieur Cullen me veut pour lui.

-Oh ! Mais c'est génial !

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle :

-Je ne trouve pas non. Ce type est un con. Mais il me paiera bien.

-Bella…J'ai un bon pressentiment à propos de lui. Je sais qu'on dirait un con comme ça, mais je sens qu'il y a du bon en lui.

Cette partie de lui est bien cachée, si elle existe. Je lui montre que je suis assez sceptique et elle me sourit :

-Tu as déjà travaillé pour un seul homme ?

-Non, jamais. Mais une amie à moi l'a fait. Elle m'a raconté que c'est tellement mieux. C'est d'ailleurs ce que les escortes cherchent, c'est une sorte de promotion. Un grade en plus, tu vois ?

-Il faut bien sûr voir, quel genre de patron on a…

-Bella, tu restes tout de même une escorte. Victoria ou Edward comme boss, c'est la même chose. J'insiste, tu ne fais rien que tu ne désires pas.

Je rigole à bout, devant la naïveté d'Angela, et moi qui n'arrive pas à trouver cette naïveté, non moi je suis bel et bien dans cette sale réalité :

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de croire, Angela ? Que ce que tu fais, c'est toi qui le veux. Tu fais la pute, tu te fais baiser par des sales pervers, pour le plaisir ? Non, Angela ! Tu le fais parce que tu as besoin de fric, aucunes de nous ne choisis ce qu'elle fait.

Angela reste dans un état de choc, me regardant avec de gros yeux :

-Pardon.

Je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être été trop dure. Je me lève prends mes affaires et sors du cours, je ne peux pas rester là. A la sortie, une voiture noire que je reconnais est garée sur le trottoir, un homme en costard vient à mon encontre :

-Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen m'envoie vous chercher.

Il faut à tout prix que je me calme, ou ce pauvre chauffeur va recevoir toute la colère que j'ai accumulée aujourd'hui :

-Ca ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire.

-Monsieur Cullen, savait que vous diriez ça.

Oh vraiment ? Il est devenu devin ? Le chauffeur prend alors son téléphone et me le tend, j'entends alors la voix de Monsieur Cullen dans celui-ci :

-Isabella, acceptez qu'Arthur vous accompagne chez vous.

-C'est un ordre ?

-S'il vous plaît.

-C'est tout de même un ordre.

Je l'entends sourire au bout du téléphone :

-Il vous aidera à faire vos valises.

-Mes valises ?

-Oui, souvenez-vous, vous emménagez chez moi.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne me laisserez aucun répit ?

-C'est si terrible d'être en ma compagnie ?

-Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Je l'entends soupirer :

-Obéissez Isabella !

Il raccroche avant que j'ai le temps de placer un mot :

-Mademoiselle ?

Arthur attend ma réponse :

-Très bien.

J'accepte, en levant les yeux au ciel et entre dans la voiture. Arthur commence à rouler et me dépose chez moi. Je lui propose de m'accompagner dans mon appartement là ou je lui sers un verre d'eau. Je cherche mes valises que je n'ai pas ressorties depuis mon arrivée à Seattle et commence à les remplir :

-Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Monsieur Cullen ?

-En effet, cela va bientôt faire cinq ans.

Cinq ans au service de cet homme ?

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous aurons souvent l'occasion de nous voir.

-Je pense aussi, Mademoiselle Swan.

-Appelez-moi Bella.

Il hésite, gêné :

-Je doute que cela plaise à Monsieur Cullen. Il tient à ce que mes rapports avec ses proches, restent professionnels.

-Eh bien, tout d'abord je ne suis pas une de ses proches, et Monsieur Cullen ne vous dira rien. Je m'en chargerai personnellement.

Arthur a l'air surpris de cette réponse, j'imagine que peu de gens tiennent tête à Monsieur Cullen. Il me sourit :

-Très bien, Isabella.

Ca n'est pas Bella, mais j'accepte tout de même, c'est déjà mieux que Mademoiselle Swan. Je mets le dernier t-chirt dans ma deuxième valise et informe Arthur que je suis prête. Celui-ci me conduit à l'appartement de notre patron et je pose mes affaires dans un coin en attendant quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, mais j'attends dans le canapé d'angle magnifique :

-Bonjour, me salue une femme de la trentaine.

Elle est très belle. Elle est assez grande, brune et a de magnifique yeux verts :

-Bonjour.

-Vous êtes une amie de Monsieur Cullen ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est exact.

Elle réfléchit :

-Vous êtes Isabella ?

-Oui.

Elle m'offre un grand sourire :

-Monsieur Cullen m'a averti ce matin, de votre arrivée. Je suis Jenna, je m'occupe de faire le ménage, la cuisine, et pleins d'autres choses, ici.

-Oh ! D'accord.

Je lui souris. Je remarque encore une fois qu'elle est vraiment belle. Je me demande s'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre Cullen et elle. Après tout, même s'il est con, ce type est vraiment sublime, et elle est très belle. Je me sens vraiment fade, face à elle. J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux. Je ne sais expliquer pourquoi mais c'est ce que j'espère. Je continue tout de même à lui sourire, mais cette femme me paraît beaucoup moins sympathique qu'au départ. D'ailleurs le bel apollon entre dans l'appartement et il est visiblement ravi de me trouver là, sur le canapé :

-Isabella, je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de Jenna.

Tu ? Depuis quand me tutoie-t-il ?

-Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen.

Il lui sourit :

-Bonjour Jenna, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, monsieur.

Elle rougit un peu et je sens mes poings se resserrer. Je me lève aussitôt et plus qu'énervée je vais chercher mes valises. Monsieur Cullen me suit :

-Je suis très heureux que vous soyez ici.

-Vous ? Vous ne me tutoyez plus ?

-Si, excuse-moi, c'est encore un peu nouveau.

-C'est peu de le dire.

Il sourit. Il a vraiment l'air heureux :

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je le suis au premier étage et ma chambre se trouve au bout du couloir :

-J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Elle est vraiment très belle, mais ça n'est pas la chambre dans laquelle j'ai dormi l'autre nuit et je remarque que celle-ci est vide :

-Ma chambre ? Nous ne dormirons pas ensemble ?

-Eh bien, je doute que les médias réussissent à entrer dans mon appartement. Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Ou est la tienne ?

-Juste en face.

Il me montre l'autre bout du couloir :

-Je te laisse t'installer. Tu as faim ? Jenna peut te préparer quelque chose.

Jenna ? Certainement pas ! Je secoue la tête et il me laisse seule. J'ouvre une porte et découvre un immense dressing, rempli d'affaires qui ne sont pas les miennes. Je compte appeler Monsieur Cullen pour l'en informer mais me rends compte que ces affaires sont toutes neuves, et qu'elles sont pour moi. Comment connaît-il ma taille ? Cet homme me surprendra toujours.

Ces vêtements, sont très sophistiqués, et sûrement très chers. Je remarque que la qualité y est. Ca ne ressemble en rien aux vieux tissus que je porte, mais j'aime beaucoup. Lorsque j'ai finis de m'installer, je descends et Monsieur Cullen m'attend sur le canapé, il était jusque là au téléphone, il abrège vite la conversation et raccroche. Il me regarde prudemment, ne sachant pas ce que je vais faire. Je m'assois à côté de lui et croise les mains :

-Ces affaires…

-Elles sont pour toi. Un grand créateur les a choisis, j'espère qu'elles te plaisent. Nous pouvons en acheter d'autres sinon…

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

Il sourit :

-Bien sûr que si.

-Ca n'est vraiment pas utile.

-Isabella, désormais tu es ma petite-amie. Tu mérites le meilleur, et je te l'offrirai.

-Tu me payes déjà bien assez !

Il fronce les sourcils :

-Laisse-moi t'offrir tout ça, j'en ai largement les moyens.

-J'ai encore plus l'impression d'être une croqueuse d'argent.

Monsieur Cullen part dans un rire puissant et je me sens nulle :

-Tu n'es pas une croqueuse d'argent.

-Je suis avec toi pour ton argent.

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur de me le faire savoir.

Nous sourions tous les deux. L'ambiance n'est pas si mauvaise. Se pourrait-il que j'apprenne même à apprécier cet homme ? J'en doute fortement.

-C'est ce que vont penser les autres. Ils vont découvrir, que j'ai arrêté mon travail, que j'ai déménagé. Je serai très vite cataloguée, tu le sais ?

-Peut-être bien. Mais peu m'importe. As-tu d'autres questions ?

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

-Lequel ?

-Laisse Arthur m'appeler Isabella. Ca me dérange qu'il m'appelle Mademoiselle Swan.

Il sourit :

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Merci.

J'hésite et entortille mes mains entre elles :

-Autre chose ?

-J'aimerais que tu cesses de m'espionner.

Il se racle la gorge :

-Je ne peux pas, Isabella.

-Alors promets-moi de ne pas écouter mes appels.

Il sourit :

-Je ne le faisais pas. Cependant, je dois bien avouer que tu titilles ma curiosité.

Je l'implore du regard et il hoche la tête :

-Je te le promets. Maintenant viens, Jenna nous a préparé un petit plat. »

Il me tend la main, je l'accepte et le suis jusque dans la cuisine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cette attente. Je n'ai pas beaucoup écris ces derniers jours, mais voilà un petit chapitre pour vous. Bonne lecture !**

« Isabella ? Me réveille une voix douce.

Je grogne et enfonce mon nez dans mon coussin. Laissez-moi dormir !

-Monsieur Cullen, m'a demandé de vous réveiller. Il voudrait partir dans une demi-heure.

Je grogne une deuxième fois mais accepte de me lever :

-Merci Jenna.

Elle sort de ma chambre et je soupire. Les désirs de Monsieur doivent être accomplis. Je lui en veux beaucoup pour hier, je ne veux pas le revoir. Mais je sais qu'au fond, c'est surtout à moi que j'en veux. J'ai tellement honte ! Je passe sous la douche et vais chercher quelque chose à me mettre dans mon nouveau dressing. Mes vêtements sont tellement fades à côté de ceux que m'a offert Edward. Aussi, je me laisse tenter, et décroche un slim noir, avec un haut très décolleté vert. Je choisis, des escarpins de 12 centimètres, ils sont magnifiques et je suis curieusement très à l'aise à l'intérieur. Je choisis de laisser mes cheveux lâches, je sais qu'Edward aime ça. Je souligne mes yeux d'un crayon noir. Je choisis une petite veste en cuir très chic, pour notre sortie. Je descends jusqu'à la cuisine, ou Edward m'attend, très beau comme à son habitude. Je sais que je ne serai jamais aussi class, que cet homme. Il porte un jean moulant noir et une chemise bleue claire et me sourit lorsqu'il me voit. Je remarque qu'il me regarde de la tête au pied et semble apprécier la vue, je fais semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué, et essaie de cacher mon rougissement :

-Bonjour, me dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, mieux que bien.

Il sourit et repart dans son journal :

-Que voulez-vous déjeuner, ce matin ? Me demande Jenna qui est aux fourneaux.

Je choisis un café et deux tartines de beurres, que je mange silencieusement. Edward finit sa lecture et me regarde. Je veux à tout prix éviter de le regarder, j'attrape le journal et fais semblant de le lire, mais le regard de mon hôte m'empêche de me concentrer. Il se lasse vite, rigole et me laisse seule avec Jenna. Arthur entre dans l'appartement et me salue :

-Bonjour Isabella.

-Bonjour Arthur, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci Mademoiselle.

Je lui souris franchement et monte dans ma salle de bain pour me laver les dents. Je me demande comment Edward va se comporter aujourd'hui. Ca sera la première fois, que je passerai du temps avec lui. Je dépose le dentifrice sur ma brosse et lave mes dents :

-Tu es prête ?

J'entends Edward de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ouvre celle-ci, et il sourit :

-Presque, j'essaie de dire la bouche pleine.

Edward rigole et je recrache mon dentifrice dans le lavabo, me rince et lui fais comprendre que nous pouvons y aller. Nous descendons son appartement dans un ascenseur et Arthur nous attend devant la BMW. Il ouvre la porte et Edward monte après moi :

-Tu ne vas pas travailler ?

-Ils se passeront de moi.

Je regarde par la fenêtre et souris :

-Ca doit être cool de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut.

Sa vie est un réel paradis :

-C'est un des nombreux avantages que l'on a lorsqu'on est patron d'une si grande entreprise.

Je hoche la tête :

-Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui, Monsieur le grand patron ?

-Je ne suis pas ton patron.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu me verses un salaire, c'est ce que ferait un patron.

Il fronce les sourcils, ce que je lui dis le dérange :

-Isabella, tu ranges les choses avec une telle facilité et une telle rapidité.

Je ne comprends pas :

-Alors pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Pour moi ? Enfin Edward, c'est le marché que nous avons passé.

Il semble réfléchir :

-C'est vrai. Je pensais seulement que …

-Que ?

Je l'invite à continuer mais il repart dans ses pensées et regarde dans le vague par la fenêtre. Cet homme est vraiment bizarre. Arthur gare la voiture en plein centre de Seattle et vient m'ouvrir la porte. Je descends de la voiture et souffle :

-Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'on va faire ?

Edward me sourit :

-Du shopping.

A ce mot, tous les muscles de mon corps se crispent, et Edward rigole en voyant ma mine qui est passée de la curiosité au dégoût :

-Je veux un grand sourire.

Ce que je lui donne d'un air hypocrite. Il sourit et se fraie un passage dans la foule. Je le suis et nous commençons notre shopping. C'est vraiment étrange d'être accueillie en tant que « VIP ». Edward semble trouver ça normal, je m'imagine que je m'y ferai. Les vendeuses me proposent différents articles mais aucun d'eux ne me plaît. Je ne me connaissais pas si exigeante en matière de mode, mais je veux que l'argent de mon « petit-ami » se rendent vraiment utiles. Au bout d'un moment je suis obligée de sortir du magasin. J'ai vraiment besoin d'air. J'inspire et expire fortement pour calmer la tension qui est montée tout d'un coup :

-Isabella, ça ne va pas ? Me demande Edward inquiet.

-Je ne veux pas de tout ça.

Il faut que je sois honnête avec lui, je ne tiendrai jamais toute une journée à vider le compte en banque de Monsieur Cullen. Celui-ci soupire et s'assoit à côté de moi :

-Tu ne veux pas de ces vêtements, ou tu ne veux pas que je te les achète ?

Je le regarde gêné, il peut lire la réponse dans mes yeux :

-Il faudra que tu t'y fasses. Tu as un rôle à tenir. Ma petite-amie doit être ce genre de fille !

-Tu as toujours offert toutes ces choses à tes petites-amies ?

Il baisse la tête :

-Je t'ai dis que les petites-amies, ça n'est pas mon truc.

-Tu vas me dire, que tu n'es jamais sorti avec aucune autre fille ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si. Et oui Bella, si tu veux les appeler ainsi, j'ai toujours offert ces choses à mes petites-amies.

Il m'a appelé Bella, c'est la première fois qu'il le fait et j'adore ça. Une question me vient à l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas le temps de la poser, Edward me prend la main :

-Comme tu l'as si sincèrement dis, je te paie pour jouer le rôle de ma petite-amie, alors dis-toi que tous ces cadeaux, n'en sont pas vraiment, c'est juste une des nombreuses tâches de ton job.

-Je veux te les rendre lorsque tout ça sera fini.

-Fini ?

-Oui, quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

Edward fronce les sourcils et semble rêveur :

-Edward ?

-Tu réfléchis trop. Allez viens.

Il tire sur ma main et je le suis pour un long parcours de shopping qui dure jusqu'au midi. Lorsque nous nous asseyons à une table pour déjeuner, je souffle longuement et me détends enfin. Un serveur vient prendre notre commande et Edward me devance et choisit pour moi. C'est exactement le genre de chose que je déteste. Le serveur nous sourit et amène la commande au chef :

-Et si j'avais voulu un steak frites ?

Edward ne comprend pas :

-Je ne suis pas une enfant, tu peux me laisser choisir par moi-même.

Evidemment, il ne doit pas être habitué :

-Eh bien oui, Monsieur Cullen, j'ai un peu plus de caractère que les gens que vous côtoyez tous les jours.

Edward rigole :

-J'avais bien compris. A vrai dire, j'ai commandé pour toi parce que je connais bien ce restaurant et que tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans avoir goûter leur lotte. Je m'excuse de t'avoir offensé, ça n'était absolument pas mon intention. Si tu veux autre chose, je peux rappeler le serveur.

-Non, la prochaine fois je préfèrerais que tu me conseilles la lotte, pas que tu la commande pour moi.

-Très bien cheffe.

Il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire. Cette lotte est vraiment exquise. Je ne regrette pas le choix d'Edward :

-J'imagine que cette lotte a dut t'aider à séduire plus d'une fois.

-Qui pourrait résister ?

Il sourit :

-Non, sérieusement. C'est la première fois que je viens ici avec une femme. J'ai l'habitude d'y venir dans des situations professionnelles.

-C'est aussi une situation professionnelle, je rétorque.

-Cette situation est bien trop plaisante pour être professionnelle.

Je baisse la tête flattée qu'Edward apprécie ma compagnie. Nos desserts arrivent et Edward attaque le sien dès qu'il est posé sur la table :

-Tu as toujours eu ce genre de relation, avec les femmes ?

Il ne comprend pas :

-Tu les paies toujours pour qu'elles jouent ce rôle.

Edward se racle la gorge :

-Bella, c'est différent avec toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Eh bien, avant je sortais avec des femmes, tout à fait normalement. Ensuite, un ami m'a fait découvrir ce business. J'ai donc commencé à payer des escortes. Parfois ça allait plus loin qu'une soirée, j'avais besoin d'elles pour un week-end. Mais je n'ai jamais présenté aucune de ces escortes comme étant mes petites-amies.

-Aucune ?

Edward bouge la tête de droite à gauche. Je réfléchis longuement à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il se tait et continue de manger. J'analyse tout. Je ne comprends pas :

-Comment peux-tu préférer une escorte à une réelle petite-amie ?

Edward lâche sa cuillère et celle-ci s'écrase sur l'assiette. Son ton se fait plus dur :

-Je te l'ai déjà dis Isabella.

Ca n'est pas pour lui.

-Combien ?

-Combien de quoi ?

-D'escorte.

-Je ne m'amuse pas à compter.

Je reste ferme et il réfléchit :

-Dix.

-Combien de réelles petites-amies ?

Il rigole :

-Ca remonte à loin. J'ai toujours été précoce. Tu veux les sérieuses ou tout ?

-Tout !

-Dix-sept.

Vingt-sept femmes ? Plus moi, on est est à vingt-huit! Pourquoi ça m'étonne ? Après tout, cet homme est un dieu. J'aurai forcément été folle dingue de lui au lycée. J'imagine la scène. Ca devait être le garçon le plus populaire, peut-être même faisait-il du football, il devait surement sortir avec la capitaine des cheerleaders, ou même avec toute l'équipe de cheerleading. Cet homme ne se serait jamais intéressé à moi. J'étais une adolescente bizarre, pas comme les filles de mon âge. Toujours dans mes bouquins, ou au travail, je m'habillais comme un garçon et trainais avec des garçons. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce que cet homme trouve à la femme que je suis devenue :

-Tu as couché avec vingt-huit femmes ?

-Non. Avec vingt-cinq femmes.

-Oh ! Rien que ça !

Il sourit devant ma surprise. Je suis dans un état de choc, et je devrais surement me ressaisir, mais je n'en reviens pas. J'ai l'air ridicule avec mes deux baisers, et mes parties de jambes en l'air tout aussi nazes les unes que les autres avec Mike Newton, à l'arrière de la boutique des parents de ce dernier :

-Eh bien, oui tout d'abord dix et dix-sept, ça nous fait vingt-sept femmes et non vingt-huit. Ensuite, il y a eu mon premier baiser, j'avais juste douze ans, et le second à treize ans, mais partenaires n'étaient pas partantes pour autre chose.

Il rigole.

-Je sais que ça fait vingt-sept, mais avec moi ça fait vingt-huit. Tu as couché avec toutes tes escortes ?

-Oui.

Je hoche la tête, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderai pas ça.

Il essaie de me rassurer ?

-Ca ne t'a pas gêné la dernière fois.

Isabella ne sois pas si agressive, il faut dire que tu n'as manifesté aucunes réticences ! Je rougis à cette pensée :

-La dernière fois ?

Il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Il veut peut-être que mon visage s'enflamme ?

-Tu m'as bien payé pour coucher avec toi, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Je t'ai payé … ?

Il ne comprend vraiment pas. Soit il est vraiment bon acteur soit il est vraiment long à la détente. J'essaie d'expliquer plus en détails :

-La soirée ou tu m'as payé pour être ton escorte, tu ne t'es pas gêné de coucher avec moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé.

Il fronce les sourcils, je vais vraiment devoir lui expliquer encore une fois ?

-Mais enfin Bella, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. »

Quoi ?!

**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? **


	8. Chapter 8

-Mais enfin Bella, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. »

Quoi ?!

Mon visage doit être rouge vif. Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble ? Mais ce soir-là dans ma chambre…Je n'ai pas rêvé, Edward m'a… Oh seigneur !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'on ait couché ensemble ce soir-là. Tu étais bien trop bourrée pour ça !

Mais alors si on ne l'a pas fait…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Eh bien, Arthur nous a ramené. Je t'ai accompagné jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu as enlevé tes chaussures et t'es affalée sur ton lit. J'ai regardé les photos accrochées sur ton mur et le temps que je finisse d'inspecter ta décoration tu t'étais endormie.

Endormie ? Les images me reviennent en tête et je me rappelle :

-Mais, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais seulement en sous-vêtements. .

-Oui, eh bien, je t'ai enlevé ta robe. J'ai crus que cela serait plus confortable pour dormir, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. J'ai imaginé tout ça, j'en ai rêvé. Je ne sais plus ou me mettre. J'ai fantasmé sur Edward Cullen dans mon rêve. Le rouge de mon visage aide peut-être à ce qu'Edward comprenne :

-Oh !

Il rigole :

-Bella, tu as rêvé de…

Il repart dans son rire. Je suis honteuse et vexée. Je me lève pour partir mais Edward m'arrête :

-Excuse-moi ! Reste s'il te plaît.

Je me rassois et n'ose le regarder :

-C'est très flatteur de savoir que tu rêves de moi.

Il sourit, je peux le sentir même si je ne le vois pas. J'ai chaud, très chaud. Edward boit le reste de son verre de vin et s'approche de mon oreille. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ma joue, ma respiration s'arrête nette :

-J'espère que je t'ai satisfaite. Toi, tu satisfais tous mes rêves, Isabella.

J'ai extrêmement chaud. De l'air vite ! Ce moment est surement le moment le plus érotique que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Je l'entends sourire près de mon oreille et il s'éloigne.

Je reprends enfin ma respiration. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, je n'arrive plus à bouger ou même à parler. Edward fait un signe au serveur et celui-ci amène l'addition. Edward lui laisse un gros pourboire et me sourit :

-Viens.

Il se lève, j'attrape ma veste et le suis encore sous le choc. Alors il rêve de moi ? Des rêves ou je le satisferais… Edward Cullen a rêvé qu'il couchait avec moi ? Isabella Swan ? Et pourquoi cette idée me plaît ? Ressaisis-toi ! Il fait comme si de rien était et je décide d'en faire de même. Si cet homme pense qu'il peut me chambouler ainsi, il a…raison…Non ! Il a tort ! J'affiche un air plus sérieux et nous entrons dans la voiture :

-Tu dois aller travailler ?

-Non. J'ai prévu autre chose pour nous.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Il me sourit mais ne dit rien. J'imagine que c'est une surprise. Si c'est encore du shopping, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter !

-J'aimerais ne pas rentrer trop tard, il faut que je révise un peu mes cours.

-Tu es si sérieuse !

-Il le faut.

-Ah oui ?

-On est pas tous milliardaires.

Il fronce les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je suis obligée d'avoir des bonnes notes si je veux garder ma bourse.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de cette bourse. Tu m'as moi maintenant. De toute façon, tu as bientôt fini l'université. Je payerai les prochains mois.

-Hors de question.

Je suis catégorique :

-Il n'est pas question que tu te mêles de mes études !

-J'en ai largement les moyens. Si tu savais combien je gagne à l'heure…

-Ca m'est égal. Tu me laisses au moins ça !

Il soupire mais n'ajoute rien :

-Pour quand sont prévus tes examens ?

-Dans trois mois.

Il hoche la tête. Plus que trois mois, et je serai diplômée, plus que trois mois et je partirai de Seattle, j'aurai enfin ce que je veux. J'avais cru que je resterai seulement un mois au service de sa majesté mais étant donné que je n'aurai pas à coucher avec lui, je crois que je pourrais supporter trois mois en sa compagnie. Cela me fait penser à Mary. Je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis mon arrivée dans l'appartement de Cullen. Il faut que je me souvienne de l'appeler ce soir-là.

Je remarque que ça fait déjà un bon moment que nous roulons. Je m'apprête à demander à Edward si c'est encore loin, mais Arthur gare la voiture et nous ouvre. Ca ressemble à un garage automobile. Je me demande ce que nous faisons là. Oh non ! Il ne va quand même pas m'acheter une voiture ? Nous entrons dans une petite pièce en annexe du garage et une belle brune nous accueille :

-Monsieur Cullen ! Ravie de vous voir ici.

-Bonjour Sally.

Son ton reste très fermé comparé à celui de la dite Sally. Elle va arrêter de le regarder comme ça ? C'est gênant !

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen.

Un homme de la quarantaine s'approche et lui serre la main :

-Monsieur Marquez.

Il me regarde et Edward me présente :

-C'est Bella Swan. Ma petite-amie.

Il sourit fièrement. Sa petite-amie ? Ca fait vraiment très bizarre !

-Bienvenue Bella, s'exclame Monsieur Martinez. Je vous montre les bébés ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, confirme Edward.

Il met une main derrière mon dos et me fait avancer. Je jette un dernier regard à Sally qui a l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il fait avec moi. Nous entrons dans une immense pièce et Monsieur Martinez allume les lumières. Je découvre des tonnes de voitures de courses plus belles les unes que les autres. Ce spectacle est à couper le souffle :

-Je vous laisse choisir, finit Monsieur Martinez avant de partir.

Je regarde Edward émerveillée :

-Je sais que ce matin a été un réel calvaire pour toi. Je me suis demandé comment me faire pardonner avec quelque chose que tu apprécierais, et si je me souviens bien tu es une bonne conductrice. Alors prête pour une course ?

-Une course ?

-Tu peux choisir celle que tu veux. Il y a un terrain fait pour ça dehors. Je sais que tu aimes la vitesse.

-Tu veux faire une course de voiture avec moi ? Je rigole.

Il hoche la tête. Ces yeux pétillent, j'aime le voir comme ça. Je m'avance vers les « bébés » et les inspecte. Je finis par choisir une magnifique Lamborghini Aventador blanche et Edward opte pour une Bugatti veyron rouge :

-Toujours dans l'extravagance Monsieur Cullen. Je n'ai pas fait psycho mais bien souvent c'est pour cacher un manque de confiance en soi.

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai confiance en moi. J'ai confiance aussi en ma stratégie de course.

Il sourit. Oh ! Je le prends comme un défi :

-Nous verrons cela sur le terrain.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et il sourit. Je me demande s'il pense encore à mon rêve. Moi je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir honte au fond de moi. Mais il l'a dit lui-même, il rêve de moi aussi. Ca veut dire que je lui plais ? Qu'il a envie de moi ? Stop Bella. Concentre-toi sur la route.

J'allume le moteur et le son qui en sort me procure un sentiment de puissance. J'avance la voiture vers le départ et le compteur s'allume. Je fais ronronner mon beau carrosse et sourit à mon adversaire. Je resserre mes mains sur le volant. 4,3,2,1, partez ! Je m'élance sur la piste, mais dès le départ Edward me devance. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis une fille faible. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je suis comme toutes ces filles qu'il paye et qui sont à sa merci. Je suis différente, il faut qu'il le sache. Si je veux me faire entendre lorsque je refuse quelque chose, il faut que je sois convaincante et de ce fait que je lui montre que j'ai des « couilles » comme Jacob le dirait. Penser à Jacob me procure un petit pincement au cœur. Et si je me servais de ça ? Et si je pensais à tout ce que la vie m'a enlevé ? A tout ce qu'Edward m'a enlevé. Oui c'est ce qu'il faut.

Je sais que le virage est serré et que c'est totalement inconscient de le doubler à ce moment-là mais c'est exactement le moment ou il s'y attendra le moins. J'accélère et lorsqu'il me voit, Edward a ce regard qui veut dire « elle est folle ! » Je rigole et sens l'adrénaline monter en moi, je finis la course première et sors de la voiture époustouflée :

-Wahou ! C'était incroyable !

Edward est sorti un air bougon sur le visage mais lorsqu'il voit mon bonheur il reprend son sourire. Je l'attrape par les épaules et l'enlace. Je ne sais pourquoi je fais ça, mais j'en ai envie. Il est surpris au début et ne bouge pas mais peu à peu, il se détend, rigole et m'enlace lui aussi :

-Merci !

Je suis bien à ce moment-là. Je me sens si heureuse dans ses bras. C'est très étrange, ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé. Ce sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude est tout nouveau.

Je souffle et regarde un peu plus loin et j'arrive à discerner des personnes. Ces personnes nous regardent et tiennent des appareils photos. Des paparazzis ! Je ne sors pas de l'étreinte d'Edward :

-Il y a des journalistes qui sont en train de nous prendre en photo.

Il ne fait pas un geste et doucement, il desserre son étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur, ça n'a pas non plus l'air de le déranger :

-Prête à apparaître comme ma petite-amie officielle ?

Je hoche la tête :

-De toute façon, on n'a plus le choix.

Ils continuent à prendre des photos et je ramène mon regard sur les yeux d'Edward qui se sont assombris :

-Je vais t'embrasser. »

Il souffle cette phrase et je ne peux cacher ma surprise. Je déglutis et il regarde mes lèvres. Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'accepte et il avance ses lèvres des miennes jusqu'à qu'elles s'unissent pour un baiser électrisant. Notre baiser est d'abord timide, mais peu à peu il se fait plus ardent. Nos langues finissent par se trouver pour une danse sensuelle. Mon dieu que c'est bon !

Il pose sa main sur mon dos et me colle à lui. Je m'aide et encercle son cou pour monter à sa hauteur. J'en veux plus. J'aventure mes mains dans ses cheveux et approche sa tête un peu plus de la mienne. J'en veux plus, mais nous sommes obligés de nous séparer. Nos deux respirations sont bruyantes. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Edward Cullen m'a embrassé.

Il prend ma main et me ramène au garage. Arrivés dans celui-ci, il va régler la note à Sally qui le regarde avec un regard toujours aussi envieux. Je détourne les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça maintenant, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Lorsqu'Edward a fini, nous montons dans la BMW et rentrons. Un silence tendu règne dans l'habitacle. Edward est devenu froid et distant et je ne sais quoi dire pour le retrouver. Peu à peu, l'adrénaline de la course et du baiser s'atténue jusqu'à disparaître.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'appartement je suis exténuée. J'informe Edward que je monte dans ma chambre et il se contente de marmonner un « d'accord ». Je m'étale sur mon lit et finis par m'endormir.

**Voilà la petite surprise, en effet Edward et Bella n'ont jamais couché ensemble. Elle a tout imaginé dans son rêve, et donc n'a plus de raison ****officielle**** de « détester cet homme ». Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! Donnez-moi vos avis. Ils m'intéressent vraiment !**


End file.
